Ventilation or range hoods are often provided in appliances for the treatment of heat and fumes generated during cooking. As a result, a ventilation hood must often be positioned above a cooking surface. However, the positioning and installation of a ventilation hood may be highly contingent on the room and environment in which the ventilation hood is installed. Since many hoods are configured to be structurally distinct from a corresponding cooking surface, the ventilation hood must often be installed or mounted against an elevated surface over the cooking surface.
For instance, certain ventilation hoods are configured to mount beneath a cabinet or otherwise solid overhead surface. However, many ventilation hoods are only configured to be mounted at a singular position, i.e., with a single mounting footprint. This may create difficulties for installation. The wide variety of cabinet shapes and sizes may create difficulties when installing or mounting the ventilation hood. A ventilation hood may be formed to mount to a single cabinet shape and size, but this may greatly limit the marketability and use of the ventilation hood, especially for custom-made cabinet structures. If the cabinet is larger than the hood, multiple additional trim pieces may be required and as additional attachments in order to accommodate a specific ventilation hood footprint. However, this may compromise the overall aesthetic or rigidity of the ventilation hood. Moreover, it may create difficulties for the installation process. Specifically, the installation process may become exceedingly complex and/or require a great deal of time in order to ensure the ventilation hood is adequately and securely mounted. Multiple installers may be required for a single hood.
As a result, there is a need for an appliance installation or mounting system which may be used with a variety of mounting surfaces. In addition, there is also a need for an appliance installation or mounting system that may be quickly and easily installed.